In Which Connor Comes to School High as a Kite
by misfitthree
Summary: Evan finds himself joined by Connor Murphy in the computer lab today. Wait. . .did he just wink at him? He's definitely high. . . Based loosely off of a fanart drawn by a lovely artist on tumblr.


There was something different about Connor Murphy when he walked into the computer lab that day over lunch. A calmness that wasn't usually there; a relaxation to his typical hardness.

Evan wasn't quite sure what to make of this…so he figured it was probably safest just to duck his head down and work on today's therapy letter. As he wrote he nibbled absently on his sandwich, not really committing to finishing it, but after a while his curiosity got the best of him. He peaked over the top of his computer screen at Connor. He was a few rows over, the only over person in the lab, and he was staring right at Evan.

When he caught the other boys eye he leaned his chin against the palm of his hand and smirked, winking at Evan. A crimson hue immediately began to creep its way up Evan's neck towards his cheeks and the tops of his ears. "How's it going Hansen? You look especially cute today." Connor purred at him from the other side of the lab.

That settled it, Connor was definitely high. He was high and he was hitting on Evan. Evan swallowed nervously and ducked his head back down again, "I-It's going f-f-fine…." he muttered as he quickly elected to print today's letter. Even if he printed it though, where did he think he was going to run off to? Was he going to hide in the bathroom from Connor Murphy? He bit the inside of his cheek and stood quickly, knocking his knee on the underside of the desk. He walked with his head down to the printers, only to discover that Connor was already holding his letter, skimming over it with hazy, sleep coated eyes. Evan could smell the pot on his clothes. The scent was heavy on him.

"Oooooh….so you like trees, Hansen?" he grinned, cocking his head to one side. Evan looked down at his feet and stuck his hand out. "C-Could I have that back please….you're obviously h-high, Connor." Connor raised an eyebrow and leaned in close, waving the sheet of paper in front of Evan's face, "Now who would be silly enough to come to school _hiiiiiigh_." he drawled out, "And what makes you think that in the first place?"

Evan sighed, bringing his hand up in an attempt to snatch the letter. "Y-You're flirting with me. B-Badly." he managed as he swiped at the piece of paper again. Connor's grin widened, "Oh am I? And you don't think I would do that if I wasn't high?" he asked, creeping closer to Evan and backing him towards the wall. Evan was growing increasingly uncomfortable and he really just wanted to get his letter back so he could hide out for this last bit of lunch. "N-No. Y-You wouldn't." he muttered, stumbling back slightly as Connor moved in closer.

It didn't take long for Evan's back to hit the wall and he brought his hands together in front of him, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. The bright blush on his face had yet to subside, and he REALLY just wanted his letter back. The entire thing was starting to make him anxious, and the last thing he wanted was to have a panic attack. Especially not in front of Connor Murphy of all people, he would never live that down…

He looked up carefully and Connor's face was much closer to his than he had originally anticipated, "You sure are cute when you're nervous." Connor chuckled, leaning in and knocking his forehead against Evan's. "I could just eat you right up….I am pretty hungry actually…" he trailed off. Evan coughed nervously as Connor's mind went elsewhere, presumably to food. Just as Connor was about to turn his attention back to the horribly flustered teen, the bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch period. Connor raised an eyebrow and wrinkled his nose, clearly irritated. "Well then….I guess I'll just have to see you around Hansen." He set the piece of paper down on the counter next to the printer and reached up, giving Evan's ear a little tug. "Try not to stress yourself to death before then."


End file.
